Waves of Freedom
by JaylalaBear1
Summary: This OC is basically me, and her powers are scaled into the crazy powers they have in OP. My family is sort of mentioned but I won't go into detail about my messed up personal life. Sky rambles a lot and can be oblivious in certain situations. It will eventually be an OC X Luffy fanfic. What else? Well, you have been warned. Falling into One Piece in the weirdest way.
1. Ch1:The Ahjumma(Korean 4 OldOlder Lady)

One Piece: Waves of Freedom

1. References I do not own.

-One Piece (duh) -Pokemon -Oreimo -Barnes N Noble -Starbucks -basically any anime references and Korean drama references -Also Minecraft

2. Did I mention this is a falling into One Piece fanfiction?

Hopefully there will be little to no mistakes. Oh, and now I'm about to over-explain things.

OC is a couple months older than Ace (reasoning) a lot of people ship LuNa and Nami is 1 year older than Luffy plus people ship RobinXLuffy or RobinXZoro

That's my logic (plus she thinks Law's a hottie)

This story starts out super weird (You have been warned again)

Chapter 1: The Ahjumma (Old/Older Lady in Korean)

I was just browsing the manga/comic book section of Barnes N Noble until an old woman decided to join me. My birthday was coming up in about a month so I was seeing how many One Piece books my mom could bundle buy for me (she did that with "The Babysitters' Club"). We were going to Utah for I think two weeks and I was finally getting a tattoo. I know what you're thinking, 'you're only fourteen'! However you don't know how much my family wants me to get one. Oh, did I mention my family is super young? Mom - age 34, grandma - age 51, and my great grandma - age 74 (my grandma was the youngest of three kids). Plus, if we couldn't get it in Utah my mom's friend Heather would do it for a discount.

Anyway this ahjumma just asked me, "I'm waiting for my grandson, can I sit here?" I was currently sitting at the mini Starbucks facing the cafe. The way that she wanted to sit was facing the entrance of the book store. I responded "sure" thinking that if I didn't my grandma would rant in the car about how rude I was. That and she looked cute, if I could I would call a lot of people cute. For example my great grandma. She looks so cute when she's on her Ipad playing Bingo, slot machines, or checking Facebook. Why does she hate it when I call her cute? It's just not fair, like at all.

But this lady was kinda strange, she just knew stuff about me like it was her job to. I mean, all I do besides school is stay at home and play video games. Since I was fangirling inside my oblivious 'me' came out and I noisily chatted with her. However the part of the store we were currently at wasn't the most quiet of places. "You can call me ahjumma since you've had that look on your face the whole time." "Oh my gosh, really, then you're my ahjumma. Plus you're one of the coolest people I've ever met."

"So what is your tattoo gonna be?" she asked bluntly. "Oh well the One Piece sign on my right hip with the skull and everything." "What is the reason you want that in particular?" "When I was little the t.v.s in my house were all eastern time set so I used to watch what I now know is called One Piece. I got back into it in 8th grade, and even though I'm not caught up it's something I've enjoyed and devoted a lot of time into. Plus I love the character development, it makes me love the show even more. Sorry if I rambled on for too long."

"It's fine dear, I'd rather listen to you than my grandson." "Why is that?" "Well he's a typical jock whose dad always praises his muscles because he wants his son to live out a dream he never got to fulfill. Also he never has to work a day in his life. He has no idea what hard work is and acts like a spoiled baby." I stay silent and then she finally asks me, "What's wrong?" "I was just thinking of my dreams, ambitions, and goals. I would tell you since you look trustworthy but it's hard for me to talk about really personal stuff." "Don't you always says that random people's opinions are worthless? That you'll never see them again so it doesn't matter?" I laughed because that was the type of person I was. "It's absurd but I wish that I could go into an anime, or at least dream about one other than Pokemon. But I wouldn't want my family thinking I'm dead or got kidnapped."

"Sweetie you might get more than what you bargained for when you get that tattoo." "I'll deal with the consequences head on." "Well there's my grandson, I must be going now." "Bye ahjumma, I will never forget you." She left and her grandson looked like a typical jock hanging out with his other muscular friends. Boy that ahjumma has to deal with a lot.


	2. Ch 2: The Infamous Short-ish Chapter

Ch 2: The Infamous Short-ish Chapter

This is a short update chapter that will probably be the shortest chapter in this story. After looking at how many words it has I felt motivated to create longer chapters. Those will be up in the future. I haven't even gone to Utah yet and am riding about my plane trip home. If you gave this story a try I am truly grateful.

My mom said Ipad and phone only. I would be fine with just the Ipad but my grandma made me take my phone so I wouldn't lose contact with her. Overall it was a nice change of atmosphere. I mostly talked to my Tita Sung Hee (Aunt) since we watched Korean dramas together.

The red around where I got my tattoo was fading away and it didn't ache as much, and wasn't itchy at all. I just read my manga on the plane. My mom had her usual graveyard ship starting at 11 p.m. so she fell asleep when we got home. I took a shower while I listened to my usual One Piece songs but when I was about to start scrubbing my body with soap my hip started to feel like there were needles poking it. It was glowing, orange (the opposite of blue on the color wheel ex. green, red). You would think yellow but no it was clearly orange. Then the pain just stopped, but the glow didn't. I decided to keep it a secret because if my great grandma ever learned about my tattoo she would kill my mom for being a bad influence. Yup, not even me, my mom, and I knew it.

My uncle also works the grave shifts, and my grandma decided to sleep at my great grandma's house again. So it was just me, and my grandpa who was downstairs. But I'm old enough to not need to be checked on.

I just watched One Piece until I decided to go to sleep. I did not even unpack my bags yet. Oh and it is hard to fall asleep when a part of your body is glowing like a bright flashlight. How I Sky D. ...I touched the brightest part on my body and passed out instantaneously.


	3. Ch 3: Sugeeeeeee! I mean WTF!

Ch 3: Sugeeeeeeee! I mean... WTF!

Thanks for giving this story a try! (: Hopefully my writing will get better.

I woke up with a headache, and it was the worst I've ever had. Even worse than when I get out of bed and feel dizzy for a couple seconds. It's not because I get up too quickly, only when I lay down for long periods of time. I yawned and rubbed my eyes and was surprised my alarm didn't wake me up. Then, I remembered I didn't set it because I didn't even get my phone out of my suitcase's little pocket. "Mayor, I think she's awake" said a somewhat familiar voice. "Hello? Little girl" a blurry figure that turned out to be a hand was waving.

A light bulb popped out of my head. Oh I get it, I must be in a dream. I could faintly smell the salty sea and knew it must be a dream (I can't smell in real life). "Hi, what's your name? I'm Makino." She smiled and gently grabbed my hand. The other voice I had heard before spoke again, "Are you lost? Where are your parents?" My head still ached but I finally responded, "I'm Sky and I only have a mom but I'll see her when I wake up." They shrugged their shoulders at the last part, and then the lady named Makino asked me, "Are those bags yours?" I looked over to my left and my red luggage and Tokidoki bag was there. "Yeah, those are mine." Then my stomach growled, was louder than it usually does. "You sound hungry, come with me to the bar I work at. I'll prepare you something delicious." I contemplated my answer, she didn't look suspicious at all so I responded, "Ok".

She nodded to the mayor and he walked on a trail that probably went to town. Makino picked up my luggage and I picked up my bag and we started to walk the same way. "Don't worry, there's a little boy who comes to the bar almost everyday. You won't be alone." This dark green-haired lady looked really familiar, I must be in an anime but I can't remember which one. I had a feeling that I would know which anime I was dreaming about if I knew who the little boy was, "What's his name?" I casually asked. "His name is Luffy." Holy shit I'm in One Piece. I start doing a weird dance and she starts laughing.

"Well here we are." Sugee, I feel like I'm behind the scenes of a tv show, well I kinda was. She leads the way and I see Luffy drinking orange juice on one of the high stools. "He's a little younger than you but I'm sure you'll get along after you get to know him." A little? I open my suitcase and get a mirror. OMG I look like I'm eight, or nine maybe. My appearance didn't really change except I was a foot shorter and had no boobs. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be a pirate!" His voice is so cute! I quickly respond, "I'm Sky, nice to meet you." Makino gave me some orange juice and a pork bun. After I told them I was gonna sit on the beach for a while.

The ocean looked more clear than any of the beaches I went to in California. The ocean looked so beautiful, I could stare at it for hours. Then a giant sea monster came out and ate a small ship in one bite. "That sea monster lives here. But one day I'll beat it." "Yeah with your devil fruit powers." "Huh?" "Nothing!" He laughed, "Shishishi, why are you alone?" "I just wanted to see the ocean. THe ocean where I live is very polluted." "A lot of people think the East Blue is the best!" I smile, "Yeah". "Don't you get lonely when you're alone?" "Sometimes but you gotta deal with it." "Shut up!" I was kinda shocked, but then I laughed, "You sure are Luffy".

I laid down on the sand for most of the day, and Luffy just kept building sandcastles. It was nice to have company when you're doing nothing. My mom and I would do that sometimes. I'm starting to miss her. "Luffy, can you pinch me?" "Okay Sky." I didn't wake up, even when I tried it. WTF!

Sorry for the abrupt ending. But the next chapter will be out soon. I'm still finding a balance.


	4. Ch 4: Really Real for Real, Ahjumma!

Ch 4: Really Real for Real, Ahjumma!?

Gomenasai for the short chapter.

The Sun was setting on whatever day it was, all I knew was that it was a beautiful one. "Luffy! Sky! Dinnertime!" Makino says. "Come on Sky, let's race!" Luffy says. "We're coming!" I yelled. I guess dinner will take my mind off of it. Makino prepared rice and some kind of meat. "Where's Garp? " I ask. "Oh Luffy told you about his grandpa," he didn't "Well he's traveling now and all I know is that he'll be back soon." "I don't like Jiji he always hits me." I understand, I wouldn't like it if I had a grandpa who always resorted to violence either. Maybe it wasn't so bad to have a grandma who always nagged, and complained about everything. "Luffy, he does it out of love." Makino says. Very, very tough love.

We eat our little hearts out, like Luffy my diet consisted of mostly meat of any kind. "Luffy has been staying with me for a while so you two can share a room." "Sure." Maybe she didn't want to find out the hard way if I snored as loud as Luffy. Wait, now I'll have to deal with his snoring...Crap! Oh well. "You can take your own bath if you'd like though." "It's fine, I can just take one with Luffy." It's not like he'll do anything to me anyway. We wash up and are put to bed, except I can't sleep. Then again who else would easily fall asleep after they've been thrown into a different universe? Plus it's always been hard for to fall asleep and Luffy wasn't helping. I really wish I could be like him and fall asleep instantaneously.

I take out my phone and have some missed messages. - Hello Sky. It's the ahjumma you talked at Barnes N Noble to a couple weeks ago. I've made your wish a reality. Contact me whenever. (: - I text back - What about my family? - Her reply is - Your body is in a coma, and you'll be on life support for a few days. Then you'll be like Sleeping Beauty. - I respond - At least I'm not dead or missing in my universe. - I'm in a different world, at least I have some knowledge about it. I wonder when Luffy will meet Shanks. Slowly I fall asleep.

Now it's time for me to fall asleep in the real world. Good night people.


	5. Ch 5: Homesick Maybe?

Ch 5: Homesick Maybe?

Got my nails and toenails painted blue and gold for One Piece. Blue for the ocean and gold for treasure. I might get red next time. Don't know how long it's been since I last got them done. Now I feel all girly and stuff. Did I mention they're sparkly? I guess it's healthy...oh and I'm in Utah right now, but I had some time to write. I right these 1st then type them up so I force myself to look for grammar mistakes.

"Oi, wake up Sky!" Luffy shouted into my right ear. "Hell no, especially because you did it so rudely" I respond with my eyes closed and shift my body away from him while covering my face with the blanket. Good thing he's not Madea. "Wake up damn it!" He removes the blanket. Two can play that game. I just tuck my arms into my long-sleeve pajama top. He uses his finger to open up my eyelid. I think back on when I used to do that to my little cousin and little brother.

"Okay, okay give me a second." I rub my eyes and then take the blanket from his unsuspecting hands. "Luffy try asking nicely this time" Makino says. I open my right eye and see him sort of begging. "Please Sky, wake the hell up." It's way too early in the morning to be fangirling but I get up and hug him. "Anything for cute little Luffy-chan!" Damn it I sound like Sanji. Makino laughs. "You're squishing me!" I let go and put my left hand behind my back, "Gomenasai." That came out unexpected. He grins, "apology accepted." Maybe they're bilingual and don't even know it. I'll have to ask that ahjumma later, or rather text her later.

"Ohayou Sky." Makino says. Startled I quickly respond "Oh, Ohayou gozaimasu Makino!" "Breakfast will be ready soon." She replies. "Ok!" I say. "Is it meat?" Luffy asks. "Well it's ham and rice." she answers. I remember my little brother Brayden always asking my great grandma for Spam and rice. If they can speak Japanese and English I'm almost positive that they'll have some kinds of American food.

We wait a couple minutes sitting down on her couch. I looked back and then got up while Luffy was talking to me about his dream that I was already well aware of. "I'll set the table for us Makino." "Arigatou Sky." She says. I'm sure she wouldn't let Luffy set the table because he would probably break dishes often. Even my friends from a retreat I went to broke the dishes at the place we were staying at. It's a really funny story that turned into a mini-food fight. I was just staring at the plate in front of me until Luffy asked, "Nani? Do you see something?" "Well I think I see my face." "Sugee, I see mine too, I guess I never noticed." Yeah because you just eat and never wash the dishes, not that I would want him to. "Thanks, the food is done now." Makino says.

I thought it was going to be ham and rice, why are there green beans and carrots? I mean I like carrots, but sometimes green beans are made wrong and that concerns me. Without hesitation I try them first. When I have to eat with people other than my family I'll usually eat the 'greens' first or order a salad with my meal. Not with my friends though, we'll just have Five Guys or eat at some other fast food place. Luffy swallows a couple pieces of sliced meat and some rice. "Luffy be a good boy and eat your veggies like Sky." I knew Makino was the motherly type. It would be so cute if there were little versions of her taking care of Luffy like he was their little brother.

"Thanks, I guess my step-dad taught me something right." Luffy keeps eating but Makino's face looks like one of concern. She probably understood my tone. "Oh but you don't have to worry my mom divorced him a couple years ago." Makino got up and hugged me. It made me feel like I belonged in this world a little bit more (You know because I unexpectedly fell into it). "Seconds please" Luffy holds out his plate. "Not until what's left on your plate has been eaten." "Then Sky let's trade!" "No, I like meat too." In fact it was pretty much all I ate, besides bread, and Pita Chips. Yeah Trafalgar Law would scold me so hard for my unhealthy eating habits, but I did just eat a cupful of vegetables. I show my point to Luffy by eating a slice of meat and a spoonful of rice to balance the taste (I do that with Hamburger Helper too). After we eat we change our clothes. Luffy's anchor shirt reminded me of Shanks. I try to hold in my fangirl scream because I remembered I was gonna meet him too in the near distant future.

When we were walking I saw a figure in the distance. I pointed it out to Luffy. "Maybe it's a pirate ship." "Or the sea beast who guards this island. Or a marine ship. If it is I hope it get eaten by the sea monster." "Then maybe it's gramps" Luffy says. "I don't want a fist of love, is there child abuse laws Makino?" "I don't recall any." Damn it that's how he gets away with hitting Luffy and Ace so many times. A little while after we get to the bar the old man from yesterday barged in. Makino told me to treat him with respect since he was the mayor. "Makino watch out, pirates are coming." "Yahoo!" Luffy says. He runs out and I go after him. I see their Jolly Roger. It's none other than the soon to be infamous Shanks.

Not a lot of action goes on in this chapter. Just some character development, I think. Mostly about Sky recalling her memories on Earth. Pretty sure Makino would be a great mother. The bilingual thing will be explained later.


	6. Ch 6: Red Hair Pirates

Ch 6: Red Hair Pirates (insert Sky fangirling/hyperventilating)

I'm still in Utah as I'm typing this and my uncle's nephew is literally just like me. He's 5 and reminds me of my little brother. He loves meat and when we were served bacon we kept stealing each others. It's like he's a little Luffy, kind of. Oh My Gosh I have a straw hat and tied a red ribbon on it. I wore it the whole day!

Sky: That hat is not yours! She's lying.

Me: It's my aunt's hat but who cares! Onward with the story.

I feel so nervous as they dock, impatiently waiting to hear Shanks. "Hi pirates!" Luffy yells happily. The mayor runs toward us. Damn that guy is fast for an old geezer. "Children you don't know if they're dangerous or not!" He says slightly out of breath. I'm glad I don't have asthma hear. I can run all I want without my lungs collapsing in on me. "Shanks would never hurt kids intentionally! Especially Luffy!" I yell back at him. "Huh?" Luffy says. "I mean, Luffy look how big the pirate ship is." He starts blabbering which causes the mayor to thankfully give up questioning me about how I obtained such information.

Shanks leaps off the ship majestically like a phoenix or something. "Sugee!" Luffy says. I lose it. "Oh my God it's Shanks captain of the Red Hair pirates, and you have two arms! I'm a lefty! You're one of my idols!" I say with my eyes opened way wider than I ever thought was possible. "Woah there kid, were you the reason I sneezed a little bit ago?" He asks me. "Sorry!" I clasp my hands together and bend down. "I'm just really excited!" "No worries" he pats my head. I hug his left arm. "Hey Sky, don't hog all the pirates to yourself!" Luffy clutches his other arm. "Red-Hair is my friend too!" That escalated quickly.

His nakama get off after they dock their ship and I hear Shanks' stomach grumble. "If your hungry we can go to Makino's bar!" "Yeah it's the best in town!" Luffy says confidently. Shanks laughs, "see men, this is our lucky break." I laugh see men. Just as Shanks was about to respond Luffy tugs on his arm. "Come on it's this way!" I walk up to the mayor and tell him, "don't worry mayor, we'll be fine." He nods assuringly and takes his leave. "God, why do people have to treat me like a kid?" Yasopp replies, "because you are one." "Oh yeah, dumb age difference…" I start muttering. "Makino we brought you customers!" Luffy yells. I whisper to Shanks, "you buy em she sells em." He must think I'm a strange girl but meh.

"Red-hair, what did she say?" Luffy asks. "I don't really know myself." Shanks replies. "Luffy his name is Shanks!" I yell. "What would you like to drink sir?" Makino politely asks Shanks. "Sake." And the crowd goes wild! Or pirates, the pirates shout in victory.

"So Shanks, how long are you going to be here?" I ask. "Not sure young girl, maybe one or two days. However long it takes to restock on supplies." is his answer. "So partying, relaxing and getting drunk are your top priority?" I respond. "Hey Makino, give me another round." He shifts his attention to Makino. "Sure." She says. "I wanna talk to Shanks too!" Luffy yells as Makino gives Shanks another bottle. "Finally you get his name right." I say. "Tell me stories from your adventures!" Luffy yells, again.

I tug on Shanks' sleeve, "Luffy and I are going to learn haki, and meet Whitebeard." He was about to respond but then Luffy started to bug him even more. "I'll be taking my leave. It's getting too loud in here, and I'm the one who people usually complain at for being too loud. Sayonara." I take my phone out and start texting ahjumma. - I have many questions so brace yourself. How old am I? Why are they bilingual? Why do I not have any unwanted hair (not that I'm complaining) and do I get a period? - Her response is - A couple months older than Ace. They only speak Japanese words you know. But if you ask them to teach you I think they will. Third, anime duh. Four, eww. Okay I'll tell you but only because we're both girls. It's like a light one but you don't have it as often or as long like on Earth. But I don't know why it's like that though. - I reply - I'm more awkward than you would ever know so this conversation out of the blue is nothing new to me. Brace yourself a lot when it comes to me. I am very random. Thanks for this information. That's it. -

"What's that little girl?" Shanks just scared the crap out of me. "A toy? I didn't know toys were so advanced these days." I respond yelling at him "it's not a toy, and I'm not a little girl either, I'm 14! Double digits!" He laughs, "you're an interesting girl" I reply "Touche or whatever. How'd you sneak out?" "Makino gave him meat and he started chowing down." "Typical Luffy" I say. "I'm pretty sure you know why I want to talk to you. I've never met a kid who has ever obtained the knowledge that you know, and I know some pretty weird kids."

Crap. "Let's get it over with." I mutter. "How does a child like you know about Whitebeard?" is his first question. "He's a famous pirate captain whose rival was the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger." is my response. "I guess a kid like you could learn that somehow. But what about haki?" Shit on a cracker. I have no idea how to explain this. I think I have to lie like Usopp somehow. "Um… I guess I have no choice but to tell you. My dad told me I have unbelievable power and that I can sense others who have it. That's why I stick with Luffy. Before my dad died in front of me he was trying to tell me something about the 'Will of D'. Only strong people, and animals can use it." "I'm sorry." he says. "Don't be, he lived a life with no regrets."

"Damnit Sky! Why do you have to be such a hog!?" Luffy yells as he is running. "I'm sorry about him." I say to Shanks. "Oi Luffy you're just in time. Let's all watch the sunset together." I suggest. I feel like time moves quickly in this universe. "Ok!" Luffy rambles on but I shut him out. Did I mention he can't sit still? I sit in Shanks' lap and watch the sunset, already knowing what's coming next. I'll let this wave ride out on its own.

Longest chapter yet! So proud of myself. This summer has been a catching up on One Piece summer. I've watched 300 episodes in less than two months. Basically the only anime show I've been watching. I thought I wouldn't be able to watch it in Utah but I have watched at least 10 episodes so far here.

Sky: You liar! You have been watching One Week Friends!

Me: Well that's the only other one, and I watch that to fall asleep...no I won't lie. I stayed up til two a.m. watching it. I'm only on episode five though. Whatever.

Next chapter is really long, or I think it is. I still have to type it out. I'm a decent typer but it might take me a long time. It will probably come out when I go back to California.


End file.
